


Black Velvet

by WalkerKiller21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Dumbledore, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger Bashing, Love, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Renesmee Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Eleven Years ago, Regulus Black-Riddle and Tom Marvalo Riddle lost the light of their life when their Home was Raided by the Order of the Phoenix. Eleven years ago, Rosalie and Emmett Cullen got the chance to raise a child of their own when a tiny baby girl is found in the forest.Charlotte Emmalie Cullen is the Eleven year old Adopted Daughter of Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. Her parents knew she was different when she was younger, when things would begin floating around the room, and the television would randomly explode. The Cullens are stunned when Charlotte receives an invitation to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	Black Velvet

_**-3rd Pov-** _

 

 

 

                It was a normal day for the Cullen family when a tap on their window was brought to their attention. "Why on earth is there an owl at the window?" Charlotte Murmured, allowing the owl inside. "There's a letter attached to its leg!" Renesmee squealed, and ripped it off the birds leg, earning a squawk of indignation from the owl. Renesmee ripped the letter open, reading through it quickly before giving a scream of what felt like jealousy. She threw the letter to the floor before storming upstairs, Seth following her. Reaching down and lifting the letter off the Floor, Charlotte began reading through it.

 

* * *

 

 

** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ **

 

**_Dear Ms. Charlotte Cullen_ **

 

**_We are pleased to Inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please Find enclosed of all necessary Books and equipment. Term Begins on September 1st, we await your owl no later than July 31st._ **

 

**_Yours Sincerely,_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

 

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

 

 

 

**_Uniform_ **

**_First Year Students will require:_ **

**_Three sets of plain work robes (Black)._ **

**_One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear._ **

**_One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or Similar)._ **

**_One winter Cloak (Black with Silver Fastenings)._ **

**_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry Name tags._ **

 

 

**_Course_ ** **_Books:_ **

**_All Students should have a copy of each of the Following:_ **

 

**_The Standard book of Spells (Grade 1), Miranda Goshawk_ **

**_A history of Magic, Bathilda Bagshot_ **

**_Magical Theory, Adalbert Waffing_ **

**_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, Emeric Ewitch_ **

**_A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Phyllida Spore_ **

**_Magical Drafts and Potions, Arsenius Jigger_ **

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, Newt Scamander_ **

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Quentin Trimble_ **

 

 

**_ Other Equipment:   
_ **

 

**_1 Wand_ **

**_1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2)_ **

**_1 set glass or Crystal Phials_ **

**_1 telescope_ **

**_1 set brass scales_ **

 

 

**_Students May also bring a cat or owl or toad_ **

 

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK._ **

* * *

 

 

                                    A grin slowly spread across Charlotte's Face as a squeal escaped her as she eagerly handed the letter to Rosalie, her mother. "I knew i was different! I knew it!" She laughed happily. "I don't think she should go if Renesmee Can't." Bella stated with a frown as she crossed her arms. "Renesmee doesn't need to learn how to control her magic like Charlotte, because she doesn't have any." Rosalie snapped, quickly scribbling a reply down with a pen and Attached it to the owls leg before sending the owl off. "Now we wait for a reply." Emmett grinned, his arms curling around his wife's waist. " Should i go pack?" Charlotte Wondered in amazement. Her mother gave her a nod, and with that, Charlotte raced up to her room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                      Charlotte Smiled and began packing her things.  She could be considered the odd one of the Family. While Renesmee liked all things girly and Pink, Charlotte was in love with art, and the Colors Green and black.


End file.
